


A Melody of Zeros and Ones

by estfire



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estfire/pseuds/estfire
Summary: Monika centric. An AU of sorts where the MC is in our world, and is communicating with Monika in her's.-‘MC: I'm currently dealing with the cruelty of essays and memorization.’ She can practically hear his sardonic tone through the bolded font. It causes her lips to form into a slight curve.This is a symptom, Monika decides. She’s getting attached to MC’s antics and company. The girl doesn't recall smiling as much when texting her schoolmates in the past. ‘Monika: I’m sure it’s not that bad.’
Relationships: Monika/The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 16





	A Melody of Zeros and Ones

Monika clearly remembers the day she met him.

Well…  _ met _ was a rather vague expression. She has no clue as to what he looked like, or his real name.

But she wants to believe that their exchanges were honest - No, she  _ knows _ that they were candid and real. Not even the most manipulative snake would be able to act as he did.

Even the best lies hold a hint of truth. Otherwise they wouldn’t be as convincing.

* * *

_ “So this goes here… and if I just type that in…” _

_ ‘ _ Message: Hello?’

_ “What…?” _

_ Monika squints at her screen inquisitively; was this another glitch? She didn’t remember setting any new commands the day before… _

_ ‘ _ Message: Is someone there?’

_ It seems like another user. How on Earth did they get here? _

‘Message: ?‘

_ The girl shrugs to herself. There isn’t any harm in replying, right? _

‘Sent: Who is this?’

‘Message: I’m just looking around.’

’Sent: And what does that entail, exactly?’

‘Message: Don’t worry, I won’t do anything weird. Just wanted to check if my software worked.’

_ Monika decides that it wasn’t worth pestering them for details; for all she knew it could be a hacker in training. Not that she was any better, really. _

Ignore that _ , she tells herself. Back to the matter at hand… _

_ If she was correct, entering this stretch of code would cause the literature professor to give them a surprise task tomorrow. One that included poetry, preferably. _

* * *

And it did work, Monika recalls with satisfaction. The adult had mentioned a sudden urge to have them analyse their favourite poem. She isn’t sure how she was able to manipulate things as she did, or why their world seemed to be built on zeros and ones; but Monika  _ is _ aware of one thing.

Once she learns how to code fluently, she’d be able to make changes to help her friends.

Wasn’t that what you were supposed to do, after all? Use your gifts to aid others?

Her train of thought is cut short by a notification. It’s MC.

She’s always found her friend’s username curious. He’d informed her that it was merely his initials, and to address him as such because he wasn’t fond of his given name. Monika got to know the other coder a few months ago. By now they are fairly comfortable with each other, often conversing of idle things in their spare time.

‘MC: You’re done with school?’

Green eyes glinting contently, she types out a reply. ‘Monika: Of course - I wouldn’t skip. How are you?’

‘MC: I'm currently dealing with the cruelty of essays and memorization.’ She can practically hear his sardonic tone through the bolded font. It causes her lips to form into a slight curve. 

This is a symptom, Monika decides. She’s getting attached to MC’s antics and company. The girl doesn't recall smiling as much when texting her schoolmates in the past. ‘Monika: I’m sure it’s not that bad.’

‘MC: Never underestimate the crushing power of assigned work, Monika.’

‘Monika: And in turn, never underestimate how much one can do in an hour. Have you even attempted to finish your work?’

‘MC: Details don’t matter; I’ve tried and failed. That is the outcome.’

‘Monika: You’re being quite dramatic for a skilled hacker.’

‘MC: It’s entertaining, no?’

Monika rolls her eyes at his words. MC could be serious as well, but it seems that she’s caught him in a playful mood. ‘Monika: I suppose.’

* * *

She arranges her books with practiced ease, standing up from her desk in preparation of making her way to the literature club. The rumble of footsteps and screeching chairs have long numbed into a familiar buzz. Monika wonders how MC is doing… Maybe she could message him again after school?

She begins to take to step towards the exit when a voice pauses her action.

“Monika, wait!” A girl calls out, rushing to meet her. “I have a question, if you don’t mind?”

Lyra’s dark hair is pulled in a low ponytail. The escaping strands give her a casual air, almost akin to Sayori’s. While her hands weren’t fidgeting, Monika did notice the girl’s cobalt eyes avert and dart from her own. Is it a personal question? She wonders. Surely there is a cause for the nervousness dancing in her eyes?

“Of course, Lyra. Ask away.” She attempts to lend her a reassuring smile.

"Do you play any instruments?" Her classmate inquires, hiding a hand behind her back. “The school band is looking for more members to help out in the festival.”

The question catches Monika off guard. "No… Was there anything that made it seem like I did?"

Lyra looks down bashfully, twiddling her thumbs as she composes an answer. Monika recalls the girl to be fairly withdrawn, which made this interaction all the more rare. The following question was meant out of curiosity, something that Monika hopes was clear in its delivery.

"You just seem like you might. With your Literature Club and everything, I thought you’d be good at composing songs and such."

_ Oh. _

* * *

Monika makes her way into the usual classroom, settling down her items. She begins to turn and retrieve a pot of tea as one of the girls enter.

“Hello, Monika.” Yuri greets, “you seem energetic today.”

Yuri’s hair flounces a little as she prepares her notebooks. Monika makes a note of the similar patterns and colour schemes; it’d be a useful clue in finding her a gift in the future. Her friend’s taste was rather classy, yet not elaborately so.

Much like her writing, Monika notes.

“I’ve been asked a curious question,” she reveals. “Do you know of Lyra?”

Yuri’s eyes shine with recognition. “She plays the harp and violin - Very beautifully, at that.” Taking a moment to think, she tilts her head slightly at Monika. “What  _ did _ she ask you?”

Monika feels a slight blush sneak its way onto her cheeks. “She asked if I played any instruments, because they were looking for new members for the festival.”

It takes a while to sink in, but when Yuri registers it, her smile is candidly pleased. Almost proud. “Though I have no knowledge of the topic, you’d definitely fit an instrument, Monika.”

“Really?” She’s flattered and surprised at the same time. Her? A musician?

Yuri lets out a small laugh. “Don’t seem so surprised, now. From the time I’ve spent with you, you’ve always seemed like the artistic type.”

There’s no time to reply as the door creaks open, and in enters Sayori and Natsuki. Both carrying white, intricate boxes.

They place it next to Monika and Yuri, flipping the top open. Inside of them are a dozen cupcakes and sandwiches, cleanly decorated and cut, as if by seasoned chefs themselves.

Then again, Monika supposes, Natsuki  _ was _ a baking whizz. Why, she wouldn’t be surprised if -

“Natsuki!” Sayori exclaims, “you’ve really outdone yourself!”

“Um… It wasn’t really that big of a deal.” Natsuki deflates a little at the exclamation, but pride shines through her words. “Thanks for helping me carry them.”

“But girls,” Yuri cuts in. “Why the food? Is it someone’s birthday?”

“It’s our club’s anniversary!” Sayori says. “Did you really forget?”

To be honest, Monika isn’t aware of this either. “Didn’t we establish the Literature Club a few weeks after today?”

“The club’s started as soon as we met, you dummies!”

_ That’s… incredibly sweet _ . Monika flashes them a smile and makes her way to prepare refreshments. “I’ll make some extra, then! Seems like we’ll be here longer than usual.”

Monika gathers the tea leaves and pours a stream of boiling water over them, leaving the drink to steep as she places the pot before her friends.

Yuri’s content expression turns pleasantly surprised. “You remembered my favourite.”

“Of course,” Monika grins happily. “I make sure to remember things about all of you; you’re my friends, after all.”

They spend the rest of the day discussing books and poems, even looking at one of Natsuki’s favoured manga in the rush of it all.

Eventually the group notices the Sun dip lower along the sky. It's been fruitful, spending time with them. But all good things must come to an end.

* * *

Since meeting MC, Monika’s had a change in demeanor. She’s more relaxed, her eyes contain a livelier shine; it’s almost transformative, even. Though looking back, her current state came in more of a steady bloom rather than a sudden spark.

She has to admit that as time passed there was something…  _ Shiny _ , about things. Monika had been feeling out of place lately, beginning to notice odd details from her day-to-day life. There were short instances where she would pause in her actions, as if breaking out from a daze, wondering how she’d ended up there or what she was doing before that moment.

It scared her - It was as if she wasn’t in control of her own body. As if there were hidden strings behind her movements that steered her on. It frightens her even more because she only notices it now.

Sayori brought up a particularly interesting poem as well. It held the theme of longing and wanting to find someone out of reach; it wasn’t clear who the character’s counterpart was, but the theme reminded her of MC.

What  _ did _ she know about him? Other than his personality and little quirks, Monika knew nothing of his relatives, friends…

Wait.

Where is  _ her _ family?

A throbbing pain began at the back of her head, she could feel her body heating up alarmingly fast.

_ Why- _

Voices begin to ricochet around her mind, until finally -

_ “Hello?” _

Is this… MC?

* * *

Where  _ was _ she?

The brightly lit classroom around her was gone - A rain of green washes over her vision - Monika’s gut goes queasy from the infinite digits floating about her. They run down in rows, teasing her in an unknown language.

Somehow, she  _ knows _ that this isn’t just a vision. The things in front of her - around her were real.

Monika breaks out of her frozen stance. The arms that'd been caged to her sides were growing numb. She feels herself move to touch the numbers; they fall out of her palm, overflowing like a cascade of petals. Reaching out to her other side, there's a different reaction; zeros and ones pause mid-air before taking on a new form. The numbers are now flowing above her hand, spiraling upwards into an unknown sky.

_ Just what is this place? _

* * *

“Monika?”

Yuri’s voice interrupts her vision, and Monika finds herself standing before the boxes that'd held their snacks.  _ Strange, _ she thinks.  _ How did I get back here? _

She masks her confusion - it’s a surprisingly easy action. 

The others seem to have left while she’d blanked out. Monika notices that her hands are damp. Her gaze trails to the sink at the back; sure enough, the teapot they were using is now washed and dried. Her bag is also packed and waiting atop the front desks.

“Does Natsuki want the boxes back? I could return them by the next meeting.”

At that, Yuri checks her phone, no doubt reading the group chat shared between their club. Monika had left her own device back home. There isn’t much sense in bringing along a dead cell; she really has to remember to charge it, but yesterday dragged on later than planned. Studying, messaging MC and coding in the span of an evening had left the girl exhausted. She’s even had to force herself out of bed this morning. A habit that she hasn’t encountered since…

Since she’s started the club…

“She said it’s fine, and to return it whenever.”

Monika recalls Natsuki’s strict parent, and quickly intervenes. “No, no - I’ll return it to her tomorrow morning. She’ll never have realised it was gone.”

Flashing a smile, she hopes that her reaction wasn’t too odd.

While Natsuki never mentioned her father before, Monika had seen signs of her home life while interacting with the girl, as well as witnessed scenes in her visions since manipulating the code.

Despite everything, it was hard not to worry.

* * *

Walking home, Monika checks her items as she strolls. It was quiet. She could hear the birds returning to their nests, and families chatting about their day.

Monika reaches her front door and fishes out the keys. As she enters her home the girl begins to hum a tune. Her hair swishes a little with her steps. Right and left, right and left. Monika doesn’t realise the lights outside dimming as she enters her bedroom; it’s only when she’s done organising her items does she notice a faint line of running numbers along the walls.

They flow downwards in a standardised manner. She straightens herself on instinct. Their ominous glow reflects onto her eyes; the green shade was much like her own. It was almost reminiscent of something…

Monika tries to look past the digits, but there’s nothing much there. Just the plastered walls that protect her from the outside.

* * *

Monika used to like the quiet, it gave her space to sort out her thoughts.

All silence offers now is a barrage of questions and fear. Which leads to her current activity; creating sound to oppose its lack of thereof.

The keys beneath her fingers were cool to the touch - she’d gotten access to a piano since reaching out to Lyra. The girl responded with incredible support and enthusiasm, promptly arranging a spare music room for Monika to practice in.

It’s taken some time, but she’s finally got the hang of it. As Monika plays a few chords, she hums a tune she’d written earlier. The lyrics haven’t been decided yet, but she didn’t dare complete the piece. Oddly enough, Monika doesn’t want the process to end.

The music she’s written aren’t merely part of a song. The notes were tied to the very code that built their world, structured in a manner that would penetrate their confinements and help set them  _ free _ .

She’d weaken the code, take control, and write a way out of this place.

She’d do it for her friends, who deserved better than some fictional reality.

She’d do it for  _ herself, _ to feel human and alive, if only just for a while.

* * *

_ ‘Would you like to hear a song? It’s the first one I’ve ever written.’ _

Her fingers are tense as she hits send, and she can feel them begin to tremble slightly. The loss of security flares in her nerves like a shock; was this what Sayori meant about feeling vulnerable? Was it normal to feel so threatened by the very symbols and letters on a screen?

_ Was it normal _ , her mind rebuts sardonically.  _ Since when was  _ any _ of this  _ ever _ normal? _

He’s taking a while to read the message, she thinks. Longer than usual. Too long for comfort.

_ ‘MC: Send it my way - I’d love to hear it!’ _

Monika smiles softly; she isn’t sure if this was to result in happiness or regret, but it was too late to turn back now.

_ This song… It’s everything I am, put into data and music. _

It’d take down the barriers between her and MC. It would set her world free from its pre-written limitations. They’d all finally be able to make their own choices, there would be no influence left from the person who’s created their reality.

As she clicks to send him the audio file, Monika feels the room shift around her. The walls give way to darkness. Illuminated code runs down in quick rows.

In a sudden halt, they disappear. Finally a light begins to grow from beneath her feet. The source sends a cool gust of wind circling through the empty void, and Monika feels anticipation build in her chest.

_ I hope you’ll like my song, MC. _

_ I hope we’ll meet again, in your reality. _


End file.
